Nissan SKYLINE GT-R (R34) '99
Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 |manufacturer = Nissan |year = 1999 |drivetrain = |engine = RB26DETT |torque = 289.31 ft-lb |power = 276 BHP |pp = 468 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |length = 4600 mm |width = 1785 mm |height = 1390 mm |displacement = 2568 cc |aspiration = Turbo }} The Nissan SKYLINE GT-R (R34) '99 is a Road car produced by Nissan. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date since Gran Turismo 2, with the exception of Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec and Gran Turismo Sport. Colors There are seven colors the player can pick once they buy this car. * Bay Side Blue * Lightning Yellow * Active Red * Athlete Silver Metallic * Sonic Silver Metallic * Black Pearl * White Description "Renewed with a toned body; a masterpiece that wraps up the 2nd generation GT-R series." The much anticipated R34 was unveiled in January 1999, armed with a total new approach to styling and technology. The new GT-R was a bit smaller than its predecessor, with a slightly shorter overall length and wheelbase. The new chassis, whose structural rigidity was increased dramatically, made for a car more adept through tight corners. The R34's exterior styling was based on form over function with all the elements designed to help the car's aerodynamics, including providing massing amounts of downforce at high speed. For the engine, the RB26DETT saw significant improvements, including the refinement of the ceramic turbocharger that generated less friction. The 2.6-liter inline-6 was more efficient than before and produced more torque, rated at 40.0 kgm (289.3 lb-ft). Horsepower remained level at 276 BHP, the maximum allowed for JDM cars at the time. The ATTESA E-TS all-wheel-drive system efficiently managed torque between the four wheels. The R34's steering system was also tweaked to exhibit more sharpness. The high-performance V-spec model featured an active LSD (Limited Slip Differential). The V-spec II, introduced in October 2002, got a carbon fiber hood with NACA ducts. A better riding version of the GT-R arrived in May 2001 in the form the M-spec. As a final hurrah for the R34, in January 2002, Nissan unveiled the most potent GT-R ever, the Nür, whose name was derived from the famous Nürburgring race course in Germany. Acquisition GT2 This car can be bought at the Nissan New Cars Dealership in East City for 49,980 Credits. GT4 This car can be bought at the Used Car Showroom (Late '90s) for around 27,600 Credits. The exact price of the car may vary depending on the mileage. GT PSP This car can be purchased for 49,980 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Nissan SKYLINE GT-R (R34) '99 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 40,740 Credits. It is a Level 7 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 49,980 Credits. It is a simplified car. Pictures File:Nr34nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 -R-Nissan_SKYLINE_GT-R_(R34)_'99_Scheme_1.jpg|A Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34) '99 with racing modifications applied. This is the first of the two racing schemes available. This livery is based on the "Altia" GT-R driven by Shunji Kasuya and Yasueaka Hinoi in the 1999 Super Taikyu Series. -R-Nissan_SKYLINE_GT-R_(R34)_'99_Scheme_2.jpg|A Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34) '99 with racing modifications applied. This is the second of the two racing schemes available. This livery is based on the "Prince Chiba Falken" GT-R driven by Hironori Takeuchi and Tetsuka Tanaka in the 1999 Super Taikyu Series. Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Nissan Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Level 7 Cars Category:GT2000 Cars